


there's a hole in my pocket

by greeneyescurlyfries (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of past kate/Derek??, Feeeeeeeeeeelings, M/M, No Dialogue, Poetic prose I guess????, a little bit of angst bECAUSE THAT'S ALL I CAN WRITE, idek, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greeneyescurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a hole in Derek's pocket where a hand used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a hole in my pocket

There's a hole in Derek's pocket where a hand used to be. 

Oftentimes he'd look for hazel eyes and only found hate. But when everything fell apart and he had to deal with a stupid, if well-meaning teenager with a bad haircut and the kindest smile he'd ever seen (though that wasn't exactly a feat, for Derek), it was brown eyes he looked to for help, a pair of bright brown eyes that seemed to have lassoed all the light and exuberance of the sun and held it captive behind speckled irises. Intelligent eyes, they are. 

But there's a history behind them, too, a history of sadness and bitter loss that came too soon.

And Derek knows about bitter history. 

So it's not just Stiles' eyes that Derek looks for. It's his half-smile, the one that leaves just something small to be desired. Derek looks for his dimmed frown, his sleepy smirk, and the concentrated etch between his eyebrows during a late-night research session in the middle of some stupid dire circumstance with a vampire or an angry soccer mom. 

Derek doesn't realize he's looking for Stiles until after Stiles starts looking for him. 

And it takes a little while, it takes a little push, but now there's a hand in Derek's pocket where a hole used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> FEELINGS
> 
> I HAVE LOTS OF DEREK FEELINGS  
> EXPECT DEREK FEELINGS FROM ME OK
> 
> kisses and curly fries, 
> 
> -katherine


End file.
